


Hot and Sweet

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What sex is like with L.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tsugumi Ohba is the writer of Death Note, and Takeshi Obata the artist. I’m neither of them.
> 
> Written for someone on the Yaoi Fanfiction Library.  
> www.facebook.com/groups/yaoifanfictionlibrary/

Light Yagami bit his lip hard to keep any noises from escaping, but a low moan still rumbled from his chest to his throat. L's cock felt impossibly hard inside his ass. It was hot and throbbing, twitching like it was a creature separate from the man he was riding.

"Light-kun?"

Light gazed down at the raven detective, and he had to hold back a laugh at the concern he saw in those eyes. The man knew he could be Kira, but he was still worried about a little fucking? A grin stretched over his face as he rolled his hips, making L groan.

"I'm fine, it's not my first time. It's just been a while." The chain between them made clinking and clanking noises as Light shifted forward to rest his hands by L's shoulders. "Don't hesitate on my account."

Without any prompting, Light lifted his hips and panted as that pulsating dick slid out of his hungry hole. L's hands tightened on his thighs with a low hiss. Then, without warning, Light slammed back down. Both men suppressed cries of pleasure. L's hips bucked to slam into Light's tight body again.

"Ngh!" Light grit his teeth as L began to pound into him with fervor. His fingers curled into fists in the sheets, his back arched, sweat beaded over his skin. He leaned down to brush a teasing kiss on L's brow, then abruptly found them rolling over until the other man was above him.

L smiled and laughed at Light's surprised expression. His cock was nestled snugly inside of his companion and couldn't help but move in to hug the other male close, their slick chests sliding again each other. "Sex is supposed to be fun, Light-kun. Don't be so serious."

The thought 'is this idiot really a genius?' ran through Light's head. Further thoughts scattered when L's mouth found his neck. Kisses and light sucks were peppered down to his collarbone as the man began to thrust again. Light wrapped his arms and legs around the detective, giving himself in to the sensations without analyzing every movement.

"That's perfect, Light-kun," L said by his ear before he took the lobe between his teeth to worry the flesh. The man shifted his weight and got his legs under them so he could ram Light's teenage ass like a mustang.

Light had to bite L's shoulder to smother his cry. His manicured nails scratched down the lean back. The sounds of their panting and grunts, of their bodies slapping together nearly drowned out the creaking of the bed and the jiggles of the chain.

Then all at once the world burst into stars and white.

They collapsed and shuddered together in the aftermath, their heated breaths mixing in puffs.

Light groaned when he felt nibbling on his neck again. "Still have energy?" He saw pale lips curl upwards.

"I do consume a lot of glucose."

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
